Metal/composite hybrid laminates provide a combination of structural and functional properties for a variety of applications such as aerospace structures. Metal/composite hybrid laminates may be prepared by compressing layers of metal sheets interleaved with layers of fibrous sheets that were previously impregnated with a resin. The layered structure may be placed in a mold prior to compression thereof.
A method of fabricating metal/composite hybrid laminates is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,595,112, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This process includes introducing liquid resin into a layered arrangement, and introducing a differential pressure across the laminate structure until the resin permeates the fibrous material of each layered arrangement. The resin is cured to thereby yield a metal/composite hybrid laminate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,851,062 and 8,017,190, the entire contents of each are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, disclose metal/fiber laminates and fabrication. The disclosed arrangement includes coating fibers with metal utilizing a low-pressure RF plasma spray deposition process. This may be utilized to form a thin layer of porous metal on fiber fabrics. A layered structure is formed, and liquid resin is infused through the layered structure to infuse the pores thereof.